Toy Day Surprise
by ungggh
Summary: I'm bored. So I wrote an inappropriate thing. Not like my creative writing skills could be used for anything but this, though. Feel free to review. (IsabelleXPlayer, Christmas, Romance, Dirty, Explicit)


Added about 800 words. I really don't have anything better to do. Feel free to scream about how bad it is, as long as there is good criticism to pull from the screaming.

December 10th, First Year In (Placeholder)

* * *

Toy Season. I pressed the on button of my computer and listened to it whir. Soon it will be my first Toy Day in a new town. Exciting... once again it will be spent alone. Its not like anyone had not asked me to come to parties, I just turned down the invitations. I never really celebrated holidays in the first place, my family never made them... Fun. I clicked through my game library, what to play, what to play...

*Knock knock knock* The fudge? It was 10 PM... It couldn't be another caroler, could it? I sighed and walked down the stairs, pitch black. I never had any electric environmentals on, no heater, no lights. I functioned fine without them. I just wore a thick jacket and pants in my pitch black house. I unlocked the door and stared into the snow flurries, it was Isabelle. She had a big grin on her face, and little fluffy boots on. What was she here for?

"I knew you were up Mr. Mayor. I couldn't sleep, and obviously you couldn't either! My brother is off with his boyfriend this Toy Season, like I said earlier, so can I spend tonight with you? Hopefully we'll tire each other out!" She had thrown her hands up in celebration at the end, her eyes bright like when I danced with her on the day of the Town Festival. I stared blankly at her, spend the night with me? I blushed at the thought of it, I had no idea of what I was in store for, but I was excited.

"Uh... I guess? Let me turn on the heat... And lights." I opened the door all the way, and Isabelle walked in confused, taking off her boots.

"You don't have the heat on? Its 35 degrees outside... You could get a cold." She flipped on a light switch and walked into the next room to light it up. I spun the heater dial to 75, guest temperature. Once I got into the living room Isabelle had already plopped down onto the couch and wrapped her legs in blanket.

I leaned into the door frame; "Hey, I was going to put some tea on, want any?" She nodded, picking up the TV remote. Her ears perked back, I barely noticed as I turned around. Hesitation, huh? Three... Two... One...

"Could I have some cookies too?" I smiled as I took down the wafers, of course she wanted some cookies. She didn't need to diet anyway, she shouldn't be boney like the rest of all the people in existence. (Not fat, I just like her ass the way it is, full)

I walked into the room and tossed her the box, causing her to yelp and drop the remote.

"Hey!" She huffed and took out a cookie, throwing it into my face. I laughed and she giggled. The TV was set to my Blintendo™ gaming console already. I powered it up and switched to Cario Cart©. We played silently for a bit, only stopping after every match to sip some tea and munch on some wafers. Basic friend stuff, from my research. Of course I was beating her horribly, look at her. A creature that beautiful can't be good at video games. It was just fun to have her around, I didn't need to slam my head against a wall of difficulty when there were cute girls to be with.

"Darn!" She yelled, "Eighth place again?" Maybe I would have to do something about this lack of competition... She threw the controller down and sighed, "Can we just watch something now?" Thank the great god Tom Nook, I didn't have to see her struggle any more. Movies, shows, especially Barks and Becreation™, we always made time to sit around and watch something dumb. Nice, calming, under a blanket with my 100% platonic friend. Yeah.

Isabelle yawned, and leaned onto me. She was so warm...

"Maybe it's time I go back to my house... The night's finally getting to me." She sighed into my chest and held my arm to her body. My breathing stopped, what was happening?

"Well, alrighty... You want me to walk you?" I didn't want to pry, I want to love her, not -just- fuck.

"Nah... I'm sure you're as tired as I am."

I stared up into a corner of the ceiling; "Not... Really..." She leaned up from my body, facing me, landing her front paws on my legs.

"You're not?" She looked confused, "But I came over to..."

"Well, I have insomnia, it's just really bad sometimes. I'll be fine, just go home,"

"But now I'm not going to be able to get to sleep if you're still up and miserable..." She showed her best pouty face, it really is adorable. I smiled as she frowned at me, she cared a lot about me, huh?

"Well, I'll go ahead and head to bed. Try my best to pass out, right? Just... If you are tired, just go to bed, please?" I got up and began to go up the stairs, she ran following, her untucked shirt flowing behind her with her tail.

"But... I don't want you to be miserable tomorrow," She yelled up the stairs. She cared almost as much as I do about her, huh...

I opened the door to my room and yelled behind me: "Well, I don't matter as much as you do, not to mention I often end my night by looking at you and Digby's house and how dark it is. I won't be able to sleep with you up." A mass ran into my body, slamming me into the bed, when I spun around I saw a very distressed Isabelle, one paw pinning me and the other running through her hair...

"Well... Maybe if you can't sleep while I'm awake," her face turned red, the light of my computer and the moon making her shine like an angel. I wasn't sure what she was going to say next. "Maybe... I should sleep with you. If we both can't sleep without the other already asleep. We'll fall asleep together!" She began to sweat slightly, her nervous smile twitching, so afraid she just might have ruined our relationship. I smiled the warmest, most comforting smile I could give. This broke her, and she began to kiss me. It was... Soft, and slightly fluffy. Nicer than human lips for sure. Her tongue was good too. She gasped as she went up for air, after desperately sucking at my face for a -hot- minute (laugh track). She left her tongue hanging, a bit of saliva was dangling from it. I had her, a date was mine! All I had to do was hide the massive boner I was getting... I shifted my leg, preparing to talk about the 'future' and shiz, but my knee bumped her butt.

"Oh, sorry..." Is what I would have said, but I only got the "Oh, s-" before she moaned and landed on my chest; I realized she was just as turned on as I was.

She rested herself on my leg, heavily breathing, "I've *pant* wanted you *pant* for so long," Her tail wrapped around my calf as she ran herself up and down my leg. "You make me feel a feeling I've never really felt before, I want you..." She was beginning to soak through my pants, I just stared silently at Isabelle. Her paws began to fumble with her sweater's buttons, oh my god... That's fucking adorable. My dick was aching, I was so hard. She moaned again, her skirt folded up to her waist, her undershirt exposing the shape of her body. I was speechless, another moan escaped her mouth as she grinded on my leg. I had no idea what to do in that situation, but in all honesty, who does? I grabbed her by the waist and flipped her back onto the bed, getting a good yip from her in the process.

"Alright, I'm going to do something, I'm not sure if I should, but tell me to stop if I need to..." I unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick. Her eyes met with mine, practically begging for it.

"Please..." She whined. Huh... Actually begging for it then.

I took my... Uhhh... Pork sword? There's no not cringey way to write this, Huh? I took my big, throbbing pants-snake and rubbed it against her hoo-ha, I suppose. She whimpered, the darkness unable to hide her nervous face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, backing off for a second. Of course I would feck this up.

"No... I just... It's my..." She averted her gaze, at least more than she already had.

"Oh please, it's my first time too, just in case you couldn't tell from my everything," I leaned forward again, resting my shaft on the lips, "Feel free to tell me to stop at any time, I'm sure I'll have to ask you once or twice."

She looked at me, her eyes eager, but with a hint of hesitation, "Do we need protection?"

"Please, we're different species!" I really didn't know, but I was afraid I was going to cum from just sitting there, so I needed to hurry this along. She smiled, and nodded. Thank God.

I pulled up and pushed myself in with my index finger. Slowly, getting a moan for every second I moved. Sweat trickled down my face, it felt like I was operating surgery. I needed to speed this up, so I rammed it in.

"Gah! Ha, haaaaaa," Surprise, followed by a face of pleasure washed over Isabelle. She flung her head back, her smile was strange, one I had never seen before. Sweat trickled through her fur as well (I know dogs sweat through their paws, but it's a goddamn cartoon furry), her blush was cranked up to eleven, spanning over her face and almost above the eyes. A bit of drool ran from her mouth, landing on my pillow. That's going into storage for a long time, my friend.

"Are- *pant* -are you okay?(operation not cum is a go)" Her unfocused eyes regained consciousness and looked at her pussy, causing me to instinctively do the same. She was stretched quite a bit, her warm insides wet and slimy. I had bitten my lip, slightly out of fear, but also to concentrate on not pumping her with as much semen as I could. Her soft pussy was quivering a bit, she had cum from me just going in.

"Please," I looked back up to her, she reached for my hand and took it. "Please make it happen again..."

I pulled outwards, slowly. I needed to be careful, this couldn't end yet. In, out, in, out. Each time I moved, I heard a yip from Isabelle, and I thought I was sensitive. I leaned down, pinning her with my body. She rapped her hands around me, placing her head on my shoulder. Her breath was slow, and very heavily regulated, like she was concentrating on not hyperventilating.

"Faster..." She moaned into my ear, her hot breath was sending me spinning. I repositioned myself, taking her head off mine and moving down and up, my head above her chest. I could see her now, her panting and desperate face. Her tongue was shamelessly out, saliva rolling down it with every breath. I put one hand beside her face, and used the other to pin her right hand to the bed. She wrapped her legs around me, holding tight. I began moving, faster now. The first slap of our skin making contact made her gasp, and her eyes water. Each thrust of my hips got her to yelp in excitement, and made her a little tighter. She was not making this easy, huh?

Faster and faster, this position was not comfortable on my knees. her eyes began to drift crossed, her teeth clenched in her pleasured smile. Cum two. I sucked on her breasts, b cups... C cups? Does this even add any pleasure? Hopefully it did, because this was a distraction so I could slow down. Each thrust felt like it was going deeper, each one seemed to be slicker. I flipped her over and dragged her to the edge of the bed, getting a yelp and a giggle from her.

"I hope *pant* this is as good as last time," I set my dick between her ass cheeks, could we pause this to appreciate her backside?

Isabelle seems to be like every other girl when it comes to her weight: stick crazy, but thank God she never commits. Thicc thighs save lives, and her pillow thighs and beautiful round peach makes my heart keep beating. I ran my hand through her fur, going from the back of her knee to her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. I couldn't see her tail before, but the speed it was wagging was nice confirmation for my endeavors. I spread her, getting a good look at everything. Her blonde fur changed to a lighter color around her vagina and butthole, just like around her belly and lower face. Her asshole was puckered, perhaps after a proper cleaning I could adventure there too (of course there's no crusties, you just have to properly clean out an ass or else you could get e coli or an infection). I slipped my cock down, precum trailing on the tip from where it was before. I mounted her, like an animal, hands grasping each side of her and head hanging above her's. Isabelle held her breath as I went in, letting out a sigh as my waist touched her ass. Really, a sigh of relief? I'm not relaxed right now, so she couldn't be either. I began to rail her faster, good caloric burn.

I slammed into her over and over, her ass vibrating from the slaps. "Ha, ha, gah..." Her face was on it's side, her cheek set onto the bed, I could see what a drooling mess she had become. It was cute, in a "wow I'm doing a good job but I really hope this girl isn't brain dead now" sort of way.

"Eep! Ahhhhhhh..." Another moan, she grabbed me and pulled me close, giggling as shivers went through her body. Cum three. Her open mouth smile couldn't help but make me smile, too. I pulled out and let us take a breath. A bit of calm... sex is stressful. If it wasn't such an animalistly enjoyable act I wouldn't be having any fun.

Speaking of animalistic, I had picked up Isabelle, holding her by her thighs, and pinned her to the wall, facing me. Her hind paws were resting on my shoulders, her front paws just hanging by her side. She was trying to concentrate on me, but she kept drifting off. That was sweet, and hey, still means I'm doing great. I flipped my dick up, resting it on her belly, "You ready?" She smiled, and wrapped her hands around my neck. In we go...

"Ah, ah, ah," Was that me? I could feel drool rolling down my face, but I didn't care. I began sucking on her neck, I wanted to make it a nice five orgasms before I broke. I stuck my tongue deep into her mouth, muffling her moans but making her much wetter. Each thrust made a louder noise, from the slaps of our bodies and her pleasured moans.

"Yip!" She spit my tongue out and looked at the ceiling, zoning out with a pleasured look on her face. I clenched my teeth, looking down at her stretched pussy. The tan fur surrounding it was sufficiently wet, her clit rubbing against my dick as I thrust into her. Her breathing sharpened, she grabbed hold of my head and held it to her chest. My face was between her tits, her soft fur was getting kinda in my eye. I looked up and at her chin, a little drool landed on my forehead from her mouth. I put her nipple into my mouth, licking all over. I wanted her to know how much I loved every inch of her. There was a bit of a height difference between us, her being 5' 4" and me 6' 1", so even with my lack of exercise and her self perceived if non existent weight problem I easily could throw her over my shoulder. I lifted my face back up from her, her arms still around my neck, seemingly afraid she would float away. This slobbering mess was caused by me. My usually timid and sweet Isabelle has been reduced to a sexy, if a bit worrying, slut. Her crossed eyes and horny open mouth smile. Hope I didn't... Break her... She focused her eyes and ran her hand through my hair, guess we're good.

"Ohhhh... Ahh..." I felt her leak all over my dick again. We're at four baby! I wrapped my hands around her breasts, while still jamming my dick in her. My mouth was on hers, feeling her tongue wrap around mine. Each thrust made her moan, each thrust made her slicker, and tighter.


End file.
